Slip of the Tongue
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: Ichika accidentally reveals a secret to his sister due to Laura's kiss, what will be the consequences of it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and welcoming you to another Infinite Stratos fanfiction, for those of you who are wondering, I have not dropped The Eldest's Love, I have suddenly been flooded with new fanfiction ideas and have needed to put them to paper. I have wanted to get the pilot chapters of those done first. These include this story, A Super Robot Wars full story and a Fairy Tail story.**_

_**For those of you who are interested, I have wrote my first lemon, it is a Super Robot Wars One-Shot featuring Ryusei and Aya and I would really appreciate if you leave a review for it, I put a lot of heart and effort into that one.**_

_**This story is based soon after Laura and Ichika's kiss and a certain… effect of it. It does contain lots and lots of Incest so be warned.**_

_**Anyway let's begin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or its respective characters, if I did; Ichika would not let his harem walk all over him.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Undesired Effects

Currently, one Orimura Ichika is on his way to a certain older sister's office, facing punishment for disturbing the peace at IS Academy, what had he done to face such punishment? Well here it is, he angered four representatives, three of which possess personal IS, chasing him like a proverbial witch hunt until catching him and dealing appropriate justice, but not before a severe amount of destruction was caused to the Academy itself, which is what he is being held accountable for and having to go to the teacher in charge of him, his own sister.

Now for some, facing punishment at the hands of your own sister would not be a bad thing, correct? Unfortunately for Ichika, his sister, Orimura Chifuyu , is not ordinary, being a champion IS pilot and gaining the title Brunhilde, and being the rumoured pilot of the IS White Knight, who struck down over Two Thousand missiles single-handedly and is implied to be able to fight an IS with her bare hands, because of these, she has gained a significant amount of respect and fear from her peers. Is Ichika free from this? Unfortunately not, for the longest time, Ichika has had to literally clean up his sister's mess as she is completely un-self-reliant, as well this, he has been subjected to the wrath of her Ultimate Weapon, the attendance book. This is the reason Ichika is terrified.

Oh, I forgot to mention what caused all this chaos didn't I? One Laura Bodewig suddenly kissed Ichika which was bizarre as, not a day before, she was trying to murder him.

This was what angered the girls as they are also romantically interested in Ichika, but because they are too cowardly to show it, they resort to blaming everything on him and beating him, this may also further emphasise his fear of Chifuyu's wrath.

Despite the feelings of fear that Ichika is currently feeling, there is another also, that is sorrow, he is sad that he has had his first kiss stolen and really wanted to give it to the girl who he truly loves, whoever that may be… He didn't want to lose it like this…

As soon as he finishes his thoughts, he arrives at his destination, Orimura Chifuyu's office, his heart is racing like a jack hammer, fear crawling all the way up his spine as the thought of what she will do to him crosses his mind. Bracing himself, he knocks…

For a few moments, there is no reply then, all of a sudden…

"Enter" Came the familiar, stoic voice of his older sister Orimura Chifuyu.

Ichika's heart skips a few beats as fear continues to pump through his nervous system, not wasting any more time and risk angering Chifuyu, he enters.

Entering the office, he sees that it is relatively unassuming, the walls are made out of the same metallic finish the rest of the school is, a single black couch rests against the left hand wall, two simple chairs are placed in front of the main desk and the back of this office is just one large window.

Particular things to note is that her table is not the generic metal that is commonly used, it seems to be an old wooden table and, from what Ichika can assume, made out of Mahogany, there is a small mount on the right hand wall which holds up an old, antiquated katana, perfectly preserved.

Orimura Chifuyu is sat behind her desk, glacing at the holographic computer placed atop, her body perched in an old, red-leather chair.

_Chifuyu-Nee did always have a taste for the classics. _ Were the thoughts of Ichika as he properly observes the office around him.

Just as soon as he finishes taking in her office, she finally acknowledges his presence.

"Please take a seat, Orimura." She commands, Ichika hastily takes a seat in one of the two chairs available.

"As you know, you have been sent to me in order to receive punishment for today's events…" Ichika simple nods "… My decision on this matter rests with your ability to give a compelling argument…" Ichika simple nods again "So explain yourself and hope you convince me." Ichika gets a chill down his spine at the last demand. Just as soon as she finishes, he defends himself.

"Orimura-Sensei, regardless what my public image is at this school, I wanted a peaceful high school life, free from all the shit I have had to endure. Please believe when I say that I did not want what happened earlier today or even all the other crap I have gotten involved in, I don't care if no one else believes me, but as long as you, my sister, trusts what I say, then I will be satisfied."

The room is silent for a few seconds; anticipation fills Ichika at what his sister's verdict will be…

"I believe you Ichika…" He sighs a breath of relief at her declaration. "Actually, I was going to let you off without a punishment, considering you were punished enough by your friends, I was just curious to see how you would defend yourself, I think you would have won anyone with that speech." A shudder runs Ichika as a harrowing memory rears itself of their treatment of him.

"Besides, I have known you your whole life and I know you are not the type to do that sort of thing in public, I raised you to be more responsible than that." Ichika is filled with a great joy at what his sister just said, the atmosphere becomes a bit lighter than a few moments ago.

"Thank you Orimura-Sensei." She gives him a little smile at his gratitude.

"Though I do have one question for you, Ichika…" her tone is a tad more serious again.

"What is it?" He asks.

"The kiss…" She starts, he tenses up at the memory. "Did you enjoy -"

"No." She doesn't even get to finish her question before Ichika gives her an answer, she is surprised at how sure his answer is and how there is no hesitation.

"Really?" He nods "Are you sure?"

"Chifuyu-Nee, let me put it to you like this…" She doesn't bother to correct him with how he addresses her

"How would you feel if a you were kissed by someone who, not a day earlier, was trying to kill you, not only did this person kiss you after all the crap they put you through, but they also take your first kiss? How would that make you feel Chifuyu-Nee?!" Chifuyu suddenly had the urge to find Laura and hurt her when she sees how upset and angered he is over this, she hadn't meant to open a wound, she was just trying to make some conversation with her brother.

"Besides, she was not the one I wanted to have my first kiss with." Ichika suddenly mentally slaps himself at this statement; he hadn't meant to say that, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment over what he just said. Secretly, he hopes she doesn't interpret exactly what he meant

Unfortunately, it was too late as Chifuyu's well-tuned ears picked up on his sentence and she knew the undertones of what it exactly meant.

"Oh, does this mean that my little brother likes someone?" Her tone slowly becoming teasing "Who would have thought?"

"Wait Chifuyu-Nee, y-you got it wrong!" Ichika tries to deny her accusation, but his embarrassed tone just leaves it unconvincing.

"So you're saying that there is no-one you like?" He doesn't need to answer as his blushing, embarrassed face turning away speaks mountains.

"I knew it, so who is it?" Ichika is slightly confused at his Sister's insistence on the matter, but doesn't think much of it. "I- I would rather not say" Chifuyu is visibly annoyed by this.

"What, a brother can't trust his sister with a little secret?" She asks. "Ichika, you have got me so interested that I just need to know, is it Shinonono? Or Huang?"

"N-no, it's not them."

"What about Dunois? You are really close by what I have been told."

"She's just a friend."

"Friends don't share a bath together, Ichika" She tries to catch him out with this statement.

"I didn't want to, but she pressured me into joining her, I don't like her like that." He confesses, Chifuyu understands as he isn't the type to say no to someone if it might upset them.

"Alcott?"

"No, not her either…"

"I can already assume, based on your reaction earlier that it is not Bodewig, so is it another student?" He shakes his head again. Her irritation quickly rising.

"Someone outside the fence?" Ichika can sense the rising annoyance in her voice. He shakes his head.

"Well who the hell is it, Ichika?!" Her annoyance is obvious.

Ichika is slowly becoming afraid that he may get the punishment he came here for and is upset at making his sister so angry.

Whether it is this or just wanting to end the conversation, without thinking he lets it slip out of his mouth.

"I-it's you… Chifuyu-Nee." Suddenly the room becomes deathly silent, Ichika, out of shame, leans down to the ground and put his hands on his head.

_Why did you say it?! Why did you say it?! You kept it a secret this long, you idiot!_

"What…?" He heard her say, surprise in her tone, Ichika, not caring anymore, kept talking…

"You're the one I like, Chifuyu-Nee…I… I have liked you all this time, not as a sister, but as woman… You're the one I wanted to have my first kiss with. Hell, while it was happening I was imagining that I was kissing **you** instead of Laura…" There is a part of him that is telling him to get the hell out there and save some of his pride, but there is another part that wants to keep him there and explain himself, unfortunately, the latter part is winning the contest.

"You are serious?" Chifuyu has got back her old serious tone, Ichika expecting her to soon push him out of the room in disgust for having these feelings for his sister.

He gently nods his head, still finding the ground very interesting at that moment. "How?" she asks.

"How could I not, Chifuyu-nee? You have protected me and cared for me since I was a baby, ever since our parents cast us out onto the street, as you told me, you looked after me, nurtured me, helped me grow into someone you can be proud of, I still want to impress you even now. I always cared for you since I could talk, but these feelings, they started when you came to my rescue, when you saved me Chifuyu-Nee, I thought that they were just childish admirations, but they just got stronger and stronger as we grew and you became, I am not ashamed to say, so gorgeous! Loads of guys would kill to date you Chifuyu-Nee, including me…"

Ichika hangs his head even further in shame, he has just confessed to his sister that he has had incestuous feelings for her for years and finds her physically attractive; he sits there waiting his punishment, which he can imagine will be severe.

"Ichika…" His sister says her tone surprisingly gentle…

He hears the sound of movement and the sound of fabric against table, he thinks that she is leaning over her desk, probably to slap him before demanding that he gets out, if he's lucky…

What he doesn't expect is her hands to grab onto the fabric of his jacket, surprised, he looks up at his sister before being roughly pulled by her.

"Chifu-" Before he can ask her what she is doing, she pulls him over the desk, directly to her face before…. She clashes her lips with his?!

To say that Ichika is shocked is an understatement, he never expected that she would do THIS to him, what surprises him the most though is that she is really going at, she is putting so much passion into the question, kissing him like it is some sort of drug she needs. He can't help but enjoy it; her lips taste so damn good! It feels so much better than Laura's kiss, is it because it is with the woman he likes?

Just as soon as it starts, she pulls away for a split second to look at Ichika, if Chifuyu looked beautiful when she had that steely face on, this was a whole different ball park, she had a very soft look on her face, a thin tender smile and she was blushing deeply.

"Baka…" Was all she said before kissing him again, somehow with more passion than before, this time however, he feels her tongue writhing in the area between their mouths, demanding access, almost immediately, he complies and opens his mouth, her tongue shoots inside exploring everything part of it before wrapping around his own tongue, eliciting moans from the teenager.

Almost instinctively, he wraps his arms around her and begins to use his own tongue to fight back, engaging in a small duel of dominance. Surprising himself, he manages to push her back into her own mouth and return the favour, exploring her mouth and eliciting moans from the older woman, but he could tell that, inwardly, she was smiling.

Eventually, the need for oxygen overcomes the two of them as they both pull away from each other, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues before shattering, their breath laboured and cheeks flushed.

"So…" Chifuyu was the first to say something "Was it better?" She asked.

"Eh?" Ichika was confused at her question.

"Than Bodewig's… was it better?" She struggles to breathe it out as they are still regaining oxygen. Ichika blushed at the question, but was still confused.

"Yes, it was Chifuyu-Nee, but why…" He did not get the chance to answer as she pulled him back onto her chair, wrapping her arms around him she holds him tight against her, as if afraid to let him go. Ichika blushes many shades of red at this, not only for the hug, but because her breasts press against him as she hugs him.

"Took you long enough…" She started.

"What" he asked.

"You made me wait all this time… I waited, I waited, hoping that you would say those words to me, it certainly took you long enough…" She explained.

Ichika gasped at the implications of her words "Chifuyu-Nee, do you…?"

She giggled a little bit "You still haven't figured it out?" She lifted his head to look at him in the eyes "I love you too, Ichika, not as a brother, as a man." Ichika's eyes widened at her confession.

"You do, Chifuyu-Nee?" She made a little nod.

"I do, all my life, I have always loved you and only you." She started to explain. "It was the same for me, at the start of it, I cared for you like a brother to start, however the more time went on, those feelings started to change, I was unaware of those feelings until the kidnapping incident, that put into perspective how much you actually mean to me and I realized… that I loved you." She was truly ecstatic to be able to say all this, that she can finally get these hidden feelings of her chest.

"Chifuyu-Nee…" Ichika couldn't believe it, she loved him as well?

"Why do you think I never dated any guys in school?"

"I just thought you had ridiculously high standards for a guy."

"I suppose that is true, after all…" She pauses before taking her finger and running across his cheek. "… They weren't you." Ichika blushed heavily at her touch and at the finger nail running across his skin.

All of a sudden he hugs her himself and gently squeezes her, this stream of emotions making it difficult for him, she lets out a slight yelp of surprise, blushing herself at his actions.

"It's the same for me too…"

"What."

"Why do you think I have not tried anything with all these girls around me, did you think that I was a dense idiot who didn't notice their feelings?"

"Well, yeah." He sweat-dropped at her remark

"Well I had inklings during my childhood with Rin and Houki, but they always just hurt me so I couldn't them in that way, same as now, along with Cecilia. I didn't want to get in the bath with Charlotte because I thought I was betraying you, I did while in the bath with her. Laura's kiss just felt cold and empty and I was truly upset that I lost it to her and not you." He pecks her on the lips.

"Chifuyu-Nee, I love you so much, will… will you go out with me?" He asks.

"Of course I will, but let's keep this a secret; your school life is troubled enough without our relationship being known to the masses." There was no argument with Ichika on that front. They kissed again and held each other tightly.

Suddenly he realizes the time and panics. He was supposed to meet his friends now for lunch!

"Oh crap, I-I gotta get going Chifuyu-Nee! My friends are waiting and you know what they are like, they don't like to be kept waiting." Ichika's voice had a twang of disappointment, he was enjoying being embraced by the woman he loves. The same for Chifuyu. They quickly get off each other and rearrange their clothing to look more presentable.

"It's alright we'll continue this another day." Chifuyu said in a very sultry manner, the undertones not missed by Ichika.

"W-what did you mean by that, Chifuyu-Nee?" She gives him a little smirk before giving him a kiss on the lips and seemingly squashing her breasts against his chest.

"What indeed…" This new Chifuyu was scaring the hell out Ichika. Out of embarassment, he ran out of the office before speeding down the hallway, leaving Chifuyu all alone, smiling to herself.

"Finally, finally we can be together, I was so afraid that you didn't feel the same way, I am so relieved. Don't worry; I will treasure our new relationship forever and ever.

Little does Ichika know that he has unlocked a real life pandora's box…

* * *

_**And that is that folks, so how was it?**_

_**For those of you who are disappointed about the lack of a lemon, don't worry there will be one, just not for a while.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2: An Adult's Desires

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here with the next chapter.**_

_**A fair warning, there is a lemon in this chapter, if you are uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then please turn away.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or its respective characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: An Adult's Desires

**Normal POV, Room 1025**

Ichika awakes from his sleep, his mind still groggy from only just waking, the bright sun shining in, he can feel the heat on his skin.

Memories of the dream flood back, he went to see his sister, Chifuyu, preparing to be punished for disturbing the peace. Instead, something entirely different happened.

He confessed his long hidden feelings for her.

Instead of brutally murdering him for having these feelings for his sister, Chifuyu instead returned them in abundance, giving him her first kiss and each other their first French Kiss. After, she agreed to become his lover as long as they keep it a secret from the rest of the academy. She promised to "Finish off" with him later, to which he ran away in embarrassment. So ends the dream

Lying there, Ichika can't seriously believe that it would ever happen, he is just an Ant compared to her Boot, as if he could ever earn the affections of the one of the most beautiful and strongest women of the time, especially when she is his own sister.

That realisation causes his hurt to ache.

"It was just a dream…" He put his hand to his head, sadness can be clearly heard in his voice.

"What was just a dream?" Ichika's eyes widen when he hears a familiar feminine voice, a voice that is clearly real.

Finally gaining full consciousness, he turns his head to the right to come face to face with the face of the woman he secretly loves, Orimura Chifuyu.

Rather uncharacteristically, her eyes are filled with love and affection, a sweet smile on her face.

"Good Morning." She says, her voice laced with tenderness.

Lying there, Ichika's widen in shock, disbelief at what he is seeing right in front of him, refusing to believe that this is reality.

"C-Chifuyu-Nee…?" He calls out. She frowns a little.

"You're still calling me Chifuyu-Nee? We're lovers now, just call me Chifuyu." She says, her fingers tracing his visible cheek.

"Lovers…?" She nods at his question. "Then it wasn't a dream?" She chuckles a little.

"No, it wasn't a dream, yesterday, in my office, you confessed to me..." To make her point, she leans in and captures his mouth in a quick, chaste kiss "…and I accepted."

To say that Ichika is over-joyed is an understatement, he only ever dreamt of being able to wake up to Orimura Chifuyu as a lover.

Ichika is suddenly broken out of his thoughts when Chifuyu shifts her body and straddles him, allowing the bed cover to fall off of her. It is in that moment that Ichika realises something.

She is completely naked.

Glancing around, Ichika sees a pile of Chifuyu's clothes lying next to the bed.

His eyes eventually return back to the nude Chifuyu, trying to drink her in. Ichika has only ever seen Chifuyu naked when they took baths together as children, seeing her naked didn't mean much then, but now, when he is hormonal teenager and she is a fully matured woman, it means something different.

Ichika's eyes run over her body, drinking in her slender legs, her well-toned arms, her perfectly sized stomach area, her neck.

Ichika's eyes soon wander to her two most sacred places, her breasts and her womanhood, both on equal display for him and for him alone.

Her breasts are perfect, they are a quite large, but not ridiculously large. They are round and supple, completely sagless. For Ichika, they look majestic.

Ichika's eyes wander down to her womanhood, wondering why Chifuyu isn't embarrassed in the slightest about showing it off. A small patch of hair lingers above her folds, jet black.

Soon enough Ichika is broken out of blatantly ogling his sister's body and wants to make sense of the current information. His eyes wander up to her face and are surprised to see a strange, foreign look in her face, almost wanting and lustful.

"Chifuyu-Nee, w-why… why are you naked?" She quirks an eyebrow at his question.

"Oh, isn't it customary for a woman to sleep with her lover naked? And I thought I told you to call me Chifuyu." She explains.

"Oh, sorry… Chifuyu."

A chill is sent up Chifuyu's spine at the way he says her name, not like a sister, but like a lover. For the longest time, she has wanted him to call her name like that.

She can't help the feelings of sexual desire that are overwhelming her; no man has ever touched her body. Long has she wanted to feel the embrace of the one she loves, her brother, but she has held herself back, afraid that only she would want it.

But now, in this moment, having her brother stare at her naked body, all those feelings locked away in a heart of ice have been released, mature feelings over her brother overcoming her in one single flood.

She, and her body, want him. They want him so badly.

She can't wait any more.

Grabbing his hands that are currently hanging limply at his side, she pulls them up and places them over her breast, soft moans of pleasure erupt from her as his hands grasp that which no man has ever grasped.

"Do you like touching them, Ichika?" She purrs, her voice laced with desire.

"They feel wonderful, Chifuyu…" Ichika says, struggling to comprehend that his sister is behaving like this.

His fingers drift to the pink part of her breasts, pinching the pointy flesh gently.

Chifuyu's moans become louder, her face visually pleasured, a never-before seen sight. A sight only for Ichika.

"That feels… so good…" she moans.

"Chifuyu…" Ichika, having a burst of courage, leans up and captures one of her mounds in his mouth, sucking on the pink flesh.

Chifuyu's moans increase in intensity to the point of lustful screams, Ichika quickly becoming more and aroused by the sounds she makes. He quickly takes the other breast in his mouth, giving it fair attention. His hands grasping her other breast himself, Chifuyu's own hands have long since abandoned holding his and are instead clutching the bed-sheets in pleasure.

_It feels… so fucking good…_

Chifuyu can feel the pleasure through all of her body, she can feel an intense build up around her womanhood, her inexperience with sex bringing her to an early climax.

Wanting to feel as much pleasure as she can, she takes her hands and grabs the back of his head, pushing him further onto her breast, her screams of pleasure of pleasure reaching their highest possible volume before…

She climaxes.

Her entire body tenses up, her hands almost boring into Ichika's skull, she lets out one last shriek of pleasure before falling backwards, her body falling limply.

Ichika looks on in amazement as she reaches her climax, him knowing full well thanks to the damp spot present on the part of his trousers she was sat on.

"That was wonderful… Ichika…" Chifuyu manages to say, her breath ragged.

"I'm happy that I could make you feel good Chifuyu." Ichika replies, happy that he was able to pleasure the woman he loves.

He just sits there , waiting for Chifuyu to recover her energy.

Eventually, she stops her ragged breathing before sitting up and looking at him from across the bed, her eyes glazed over with lust. The sight scares Ichika; she looks like a predator ready to pounce on its latest prey.

Sensually, she crawls up the bed towards him, her breast swaying from left to right, the sight arousing for Ichika.

She soon crawls to be face to face with him, not hesitating she kisses him again. Dominating the kiss, she snakes her tongue into his mouth and explores it, not giving Ichika a chance to resist as her naked breasts press onto his chest, her lower body rubbing up against one of his legs.

Soon enough she pulls away from the kiss and sits up, amorously licking her lips as she grasps his shirt and pulls it off, his fairly muscular chest on display for Chifuyu. The sight of it not helping Chifuyu's already active hormones.

"Your turn…" She purrs.

Ichika understands full well what she is alluding to as one of her hands stroke the lump protruding out of his boxers.

She turns around and leans over his manhood, her moist womanhood on full display to an unfortunate (as if!) Ichika. Chifuyu's hands reach for the top of his boxers, moving to pull them down before…

**Knock! Knock!**

"Ichika, are you okay in there?" Comes the voice of one Shinonono Houki

Ichika, on impulse, pulls the bed covers over his body and Chifuyu, pushing her down so she lays against her chest. Very unfortunate as Ichika can feel her breasts on his stomach region.

Even further unfortunate as her womanhood is directly in front of him beneath the covers.

"The door's open , I'm coming in!" Before Ichika can protest, he hears the familiar creak of the door opening.

Houki walks in ad stands at the entranceway to the living area, quite a fair distance from Ichika's bed. Her expression showing that she means business.

"I need to talk to you." She says, her tone indicating it is less of a request and more of a demand. "Why are your covers so high?"

"Er… well, I just have my knees up, you know? Just relaxing, I've actually been awake for a while.

"Understandable." She nods at his explanation, "So, can I talk to you?

"Yeah sure, what abOOUUT?!" Ichika's voice suddenly rises, leaving Houki slightly confused.

Little does she know that a certain woman under the bed covers has just pulled his boxers down and grabbed his manhood.

"Are you okay, Ichika?" Houki asks.

"Yeah, just fine!" Ichika tries to keep the pleasure out of his mouth as he feels something slick and wet wrap around his manhood.

Stealthily sneaking a peek, he looks to see Chifuyu has started to lick his manhood.

Unaware of the woman under the bed, Houki continues: "It is regarding what happened yesterday."

"Y-yeah?" Ichika moans a little as Chifuyu places his manhood in her mouth, sucking on it.

Very fortunate that Houki is far away enough to not hear the slurping sounds.

"It is regarding yesterday's incident." She continues.

"What about it?" Chifuyu continues her actions under the covers.

"You can't just let people kiss you, Ichika it's shameless!" Houki states.

Chifuyu seems to be listening to the conversation as she briefly stops her actions and plants a feathery kiss on the tip of his manhood, as if sending a message. This makes Ichika yelp a little. She giggles a little before continuing her previous actions.

"I know I shouldn't, but I didn't ask for it, Houki…" Ichika still struggles to keep the pleasure out of his tone.

"Hmph, I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Chifuyu stops her action for a second, as if waiting for his answer.

"No, I hated it… I hated it so much!" He seems to be less saying it to Houki and more Chifuyu. She seems satisfied as Ichika suddenly feels his manhood wrapped in something soft.

Risking another peek under, Ichika's shock continues to rise.

_Paizuri… Chifuyu is giving me a Paizuri!_

Unawares, Houki gives a satisfied smile.

"Well, that's good, by the way Ichika…" Houki's tone becomes slightly softer, still unaware of the woman under the covers sucking Ichika's manhood and running her breasts over it.

"Yes?"

"A-are you free today?" Houki's tone becomes slightly embarrassed, something Chifuyu picks up on as she stops her actions to listen.

_Thank god she stopped, I was almost ready to…_

"See… er… that is… You know how the School Trip is coming up?" Ichika can guess where this is going.

"Yeah?"

"I can imagine you don't have a swimsuit yet, so I thought, why don't we get both of them at once and save time?" She explains "D-Don't get me wrong… it's not like I want you to come with me or anything!" Chifuyu silently snickers at that. Ichika, being more aware of Houki's feeling than the girl realises, chuckles in his head.

_Subtle Houki, real subtle!_

Ichika feels Chifuyu shift her head to look at his, giving him a look that basically says "say no, we're doing that together."

Ichika does just that.

"Sorry Houki, but I already have plans to do that with someone else." Ichika explains.

Chifuyu, satisfied with this, goes back to work pleasuring her younger brother, her speed more erratic than before, as if trying to force her brother into climax while his friend is stood right there.

Houki, meanwhile gives him an angry look.

"Who is it?!" She asks.

"It's just Orimura-Sensei; we always pick out swimsuits together, call it a tradition." Ichika can feel his climax approaching; he needs to get Houki out of there. "She should be turning up in a few minutes, she told me to be ready for her. Can you please leave so I can get changed please?" Houki looks disappointed and annoyed, but agrees and walks depressingly out of the room.

Just in the nick of time, as she closes the door and walks away, he climaxes.

Letting out a moan of pleasure, he releases his essence, the milky substance squirting into Chifuyu's mouth, a larger amount she anticipated as she had to pull away to prevent herself choking. The rest of the substance splashes on her face and breasts.

Ichika lies there for a few seconds, regaining his breath. Chifuyu pulls of the covers and straddles her brother, licking the milky substance of her fingers.

"You taste really good, Ichika." She says, Ichika's embarrassment filling him. "Did you enjoy me pleasuring you?" Ichika blushes heavily at her question.

"Yeah, it felt really good." Ichika suddenly sits up and looks at her with a mix of anger and fear. "But why did you do it?!"

"Because I wanted to." She simply says.

"But Houki was right there! What if she didn't buy the lie and pulled off the bed covers, what then? She would have killed me!"

"If she tried to hurt you, I would have stopped her. She is just an Ant compared to me." She wraps her arms around her brother.

"Besides, they are going to find out we're lovers eventually. Shouldn't we help her move on from you by showing how you're unavailable?" She reasons.

"But… We need to do it more delicately, I want to tell her face to face, not have her find out by you doing… that!" He tries to explain.

She lets out a little giggle and leans in further pressing her breasts on his chest.

"Sometimes… extreme actions are needed for someone to get the picture."

"I understand, Chifuyu, but will you let me do it myself, it just feels right." Chifuyu nods a little.

"I am glad to see that you are taking our relationship seriously, Ichika." She sits back up "Now then…"

She dismounts him and lies at the other end of the bed, spreading her legs, displaying her womanhood to him.

"Do you want it, Ichika…? My Virginity…?" She purrs.

Sitting there, Ichika is severely tempted to take her offer and engage in the sin Chifuyu desires.

However…

Ichika grabs his sister's legs and closes them, shaking his head a little bit before pulling her into a hug.

"Not like this…" Chifuyu's eyes widen.

"What…?"

"I don't want to lose our virginities like this!" He says.

"Ichika-"

"No, let me finish! I really do want to do this with you, so badly, but not like this!" He looks at her with passionate eyes, causing her heart to skip a few beats.

"I want this to be special, I want us to do this when we can openly be lovers, not have to hide it from people!"Ichika continues "I want to save this for when we can walk in public as lovers, not as siblings."

"Please, Chifuyu, please wait for me! Wait for me to be ready!"

Chifuyu doesn't know what to say, her body does desire him badly and she wants to feel his manhood within her. She feels disappointment at his reluctance. Strangely, however, she feels… happiness at his feelings on the matter.

All of a sudden, she does something… Out of character…

She cries.

Tears flow down her cheeks, Ichika, out of guilt, wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I have hurt you with my selfish desires, Chifuyu."

"Baka…" She pulls away from his chest and gives him a tender smile.

"I'm not crying because I am sad, I am crying because I'm happy!"

"E-eh?"

"It's true that I really want to have sex with you, but I am so happy that you treasure our relationship, I was ready to corrupt and dirty it when it has just begun, but you stopped me, thank you, Ichika." She explains.

"So… you're willing to wait until I'm ready?" She nods.

"Of course I am." She suddenly gives a coy smile "But that doesn't mean we have to stop completely, does it?" She asks in a sultry manner.

"What?! Oh … er… No, we can still do the other things." He makes this compromise with her, knowing this will probably be as far as she will go on the matter.

"Then we have a deal." She gives him one last kiss before getting of the bed to put her clothes back on.

"I suppose we have Laura to thank for this morning." She mutters, Ichika quirks an eyebrow.

"What, for bringing us together?"

"That, and your little surprise when you woke up."

"W-what do you mean?" She gives a little smirk.

"Well…"

* * *

**Yesterday**

Chifuyu is just about ready to go to bed, great feelings of happiness at finally being able to be the man she love's lover.

As she about to leave the office, a knock comes at the door. Chifuyu knocks the satisfied look of her face and goes back into Ice Queen Mode, sitting stiffly on her chair.

"Who is it?" She asks with her traditional stoic-ness.

"It's Laura Bodewig, Instructor." Comes the familiar voice.

Chifuyu feels rage build up inside her, the girl who stole the man she love's first kiss is outside the door. But she feels lenient, so decides to allow her passage.

_After all, she did bring me and Ichika together…_

"Enter." She commands.

Laura enters the office with her usual discipline, refusing to take a seat and instead standing perfectly still on the opposite side of the desk.

Chifuyu never bothers to offer her a seat.

"What can I help you with?"

"I have come to ask permission." She explains, Chifuyu slightly raises an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"I have been told by my commander that spouses usually wake up in each other's embrace." Chifuyu gets an inkling where this is going.

"Continue."

"As the older sister of my wife…" Chifuyu gets super pissed at her declaration but successfully hides it "…I ask your permission to do this."

Chifuyu's rage is at an all-time high, she feels tempted to grab the katana on the wall and decapitate the girl in front of her for asking permission to sleep with HER lover.

Luckily she keeps her rage under control.

_She doesn't know, She doesn't know…_

"I am afraid that I will have to decline your request" Laura looks visibly hurt at her declaration, she tries to plead her case.

"But, Instructor, I want to be able to greet my wife like a spouse should."

"Let me explain a few things to you Laura." She starts. "First, it is not wife; it is husband, which is more insulting than you think."

"Second, did he ever agree to be your spouse?" Laura's eye widens at her question.

"But I kissed him, Instructor, isn't that enough to claim him?" Chifuyu tries to keep her anger in check, wondering if Laura is really this inept.

"That is not how it works, lovers are formed when both male and female whole-heartedly embrace each other's mutual affections for one another, not just one forcing their affections on the other." She explains. "Until Ichika says that he sees you as a lover himself, I won't allow you to do what you are suggesting. That is my duty as his sister."

"So, I have to make him want me also for you to allow it?" Laura asks. Chifuyu snickers inside.

_Unfortunately, little girl, there is already someone who has captured his heart and vice versa, that someone is me._

"Yes."

"Then I will do my best to make that happen!" she salutes and walks out of the door.

Chifuyu sits there for a few seconds before a smile comes to her face.

"Greeting their lover when they wake up… I'll try that out…"

* * *

**Back to the present**

"So… Laura gave you the idea?" Ichika asks.

Chifuyu nods. "What a good idea it was, right, Ichika?"

Ichika smiles a little bit "Yes, I was really happy to wake up to you, Chifuyu." She blushes a little at his words.

Ichika glances at the time, realising time is getting on quite a bit.

"Chifuyu, we should really get going." Chifuyu finishes dressing herself.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside the school at lunch." Ichika cocks his head.

"What for?"

"Have you already forgotten, to shop for swimsuits, what else?" The proverbial lightbulb dings over Ichika's head.

"Oh right." Chifuyu giggles a bit before planting one last kiss on his lips.

"See you then." After that, she walks out, leaving Ichika alone.

Excitement suddenly fills Ichika as a realisation crosses his head.

This will be his first date with Chifuyu.

* * *

_**So ends this chapter.**_

_**I apologise for the sexual content if it made anyone uncomfortable, it just felt like something that needed to be put in.**_

_**So,I just finished school for the christmas holidays, I will try to use this free time to pump out plenty of chapters. I will also be studying, however.**_

_**Regarding Chifuyu's lusty-ness, keep in mind that she is a 24 year old woman who has never even kissed a guy, to have the person who you have long held dormant feelings for confess to you, things like desire would, realistically, overcome her all at once. That's why.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


End file.
